


One on One

by ohsaemi



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, Hunhan - Fandom, Selukai - Fandom, kailu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsaemi/pseuds/ohsaemi
Summary: Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin are popular basketball players who both want to win the heart of Luhan. For them to win, they have to play Luhan's special game.





	One on One

Majority of the School of Arts have the hots for this Chinese boy named Luhan who looks like a porcelain doll with his milky white skin, petite figure, beautifully carved face - his eyes doe and sparkly, his nose pointy and lips so kissable to resist and he's very popular especially with the male population of their school since Luhan is more beautiful than the girls there. Luhan had been offered a lot of proposals from different guys to go out on a date with him but he all turned them down until they just gave up on him because Luhan's personality isn't one to compare to a Ms. Congeniality. He may look like a princess but his personality is so strong that all his suitors cried themselves to sleep because there is no way to get Luhan to say yes to them and they would just probably get their hearts broken even before confessing. 

Luhan thought that he could easily get away with all his fanboys, but he thought wrong. There were two persistent boys in the University who wants to take him home out on a date. Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin are seniors and players of the university's basketball team. Sehun being the captain and Jongin the co-captain. 

The two are no joke when it comes to good looks and oozing sexual appeal. When they play ball, it's just too hard to focus on the game itself since Oh Sehun looks like a model cut out of a magazine, with his broad muscular shoulders, toned convex ass and his facial features are excruciatingly hard to resist and Kim Jongin is every woman's dream and you wouldn't want to wake up from your sleep. Most basketball players look filthy in their sweat covered body but with Sehun and Jongin, you would probably want to bring a towel with you when you watch their game and just wipe it off their body or better yet lick it off of them. 

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin are partners in making each and every fangirls' lives miserable (in the most sultry and sensual way). But unfortunately, their fangirls don't stand a chance on both of them because they're so head-over-heels, attracted to pretty boy. Yes, they want Luhan so bad that they would fight over the heart of the heartbreaker. But whose heart is going to break? Oh Sehun's? or Kim Jongin's? 

\--

Sehun knows he's the only brave one who wants to conquer Luhan. He thinks that if girls have fallen for him it's not impossible for Luhan to feel the same. Sehun's planning on making the move on pretty boy during their Arts Appreciation class when suddenly the door to their dugout opened with a loud bang which interrupted Sehun's trail of thought. 

"Sehun! t's Jongin! He's trying to ask that pretty boy out!" Sehun's teammate said exasperated and puzzled at the same time. 

Pretty boy…

“Where the fucking hell is Jongin?!" Sehun asked his teammate rather getting pissed off since pretty boy rings a bell and Jongin isn't going to get his hands dirty with Luhan, he will. After his teammate answered that Jongin was in the cafeteria, he hurriedly ran going there couldn’t care less about the people who he bumps into. 

When Sehun got to the cafeteria, he saw a crowd piling up in the middle of the hall. People chattering, whispering words to each other, "Luhan would just probably dump Jongin," and the girls were muttering cuss words at Luhan since Jongin is wasting his time over the heartless Luhan and probably get his heartbroken. 

Jongin stands in front of Luhan who's busy forking his food and not making eye contact. Luhan has his reasons for not looking at him: 1) Jongin is just too gorgeous for his being, 2) Luhan is already labeled as the heartless bitch who dumps all his suitors, 3) how can Luhan possibly look at Jongin when his face is burning red from too much hotness in the air. 

Luhan should be feeling annoyed and irritated right now since he hates being the center of attention although he knows very clearly that people won't stop talking about him and his beautiful face. Luhan knows about Jongin and how he is adored by a lot of people. Luhan thinks that of all the people to be liked in their university, why him? 

Jongin inhaled so deep he managed to gather all the courage that he has, "Luhan, I want to go out with you!" Jongin exclaimed and everyone gasped in shock. The basketball player likes the heartbreaker. Luhan felt his face turn crimson and people think that the heartbreaker is at his boiling point already. He would just erupt any moment now and finally dump Jongin on the spot. 

But before Luhan even managed to face Jongin, a deep voice from the crowd made the whole cafeteria intense than it already is, "Stop! I want to go out with you too, Luhan!" Heads turned towards another star varsity player, Sehun who is standing behind the crowd, arms crossed over his chest, looking competitive and determined. Luhan felt another jolt down his space, he hopes that the ground swallows him alive since everything is so incredibly unbelievable. 

The crowd made way for Sehun as he passed by them, he looks at Jongin straight in the eye, not even wanting to back down. "Who says you can take Luhan out?" Sehun asked possessively. 

"Who says I can't?" Jongin intercepted with a smug look on his face. He knows Sehun is a hard opponent. 

As basketball players, they are born to have adrenaline rush in their veins and compete until victory. 

Sehun's fist clenched at Jongin's rhetorical question and the other wants to hit Sehun square on the face. But before the two even resort to violence, Luhan banged the table and stood up which made the two players to look at him. 

Luhan's face still slightly bowed down, he sighed in annoyance since everything seems surreal for him. Luhan can't admit that he's getting worked up by Sehun and Jongin. Luhan can't do that when people are still surrounding them and prying at the situation. The students were already placing their bets. Luhan can't just walk out on them, not when he finds the both of them attractive and how dare he if he throws on a bitch fit. 

He has a reputation to uphold but he doesn't want to be talked about anymore, he had enough so Luhan did the most appropriate thing to do and said, "You both want to go out with me? Fine! Play a game of basketball. First one to score ten points will go out with me. But, you'll be playing by my rules." Luhan said as he eyes the two boys with so much intensity, face flushed and he breathes heavily. 

"And your rules are?" Sehun asked rather confidently since he knows he'll be winning the game for sure but Jongin shouldn't be underestimated. 

"Play the game and you'll see…" Luhan said, a vixen's smirk escaped from his lips and the two boys were left hanging on thin air. Sehun and Jongin wanted to taste Luhan's medicine. Well they're both going to get it. 

\--

Sehun felt so lucky to be able to have the same class as Luhan but he didn't dare go near him since he might be a bother. He’s scared that Luhan might take back his words and call off the deal. 

All he did in the whole duration of their class was to look at Luhan. How beautiful he is, how Sehun would take all of him, take care of him and how he would win that game against Jongin. The student athlete couldn't focus in class since all he thinks about is his strategy on how to take Jongin down. He knows his teammate's every move, and Jongin knows his too so Sehun needs to step up his game plan. 

During class, Luhan felt conscious of his every move since he can feel Sehun staring at him. He can feel him drilling a hole on the back of his head. Luhan finds it hard to concentrate in class since all he could think of is why the hell are Sehun and Jongin fighting over him? 

Luhan couldn't shrug the thought of him being the prize in a basketball game and why did he even allow himself to be one? First, he wants to see pieces of their athletic skills; second, his curiosity got the best of him and lastly, he is Luhan - he has his rules planned already and the athletes won't be able to do anything but to follow it. 

After class, Luhan approached Sehun and the latter was flustered upon seeing his crush. Sehun thinks that the man standing in front of him is too beautiful to be true. Even girls don't have that kind of beauty that he possesses. Luhan handed Sehun a note then left the classroom with no words said and no eye contacts made. Sehun looked at his surroundings first, seeing as everyone had already left the room, he opened the piece of paper. 

"I want a private basketball game. I don't want people watching us. Let's meet 7 pm at the court. I hope you'll win." and with that note Sehun felt his heart beat fast and could definitely feel victory under his sleeves. 

Luhan felt his face flushed after he handed Sehun that note. He admits to being a victim of Sehun's irresistible charms and he thinks he's too sexy for his existence.

Luhan made his way to the third floor study hall to have some peace of mind and he just wants to be alone. But when he got there, Luhan saw Jongin focused on a book. Luhan never imagined a basketball player being serious about books. He believes that basketball players don't do anything except to play their stupid games but now he thought wrong. 

He wants to quietly exit the hall but then he failed, Jongin called out to him in a whisper, "Luhan?" Luhan turned to face the basketball player and a smile escaped Jongin's face which made Luhan’s face flushed again. 

Damn you, Jongin. 

Luhan didn't come near Jongin, he just stayed rooted on the spot, "The game is later at 7. Don't bring anyone. I just want you and Sehun. I hope you'll win. See you at the courts." He managed to say almost a whisper, afraid that someone might hear them but fortunately no one was around so it's perfect. He then turns his back at him and Jongin just froze in his seat, trying to comprehend what just happened. Luhan's whisper made Jongin's heart stop for a moment and now he has the courage to win the game for Luhan. 

\--

Sehun and Jongin were already at the court before seven. They looked at each other as if predators ready to fight over their prey. Sehun grabbed the ball and started shooting hoops and Kim jongin eyes him with so much intent as if that's all Sehun can do. Jongin stole the ball from his teammate and hissed, "Is that all you got?" He positioned in the three point line and took the shot, of course it didn't miss. Sehun didn't flinch a bit, he knows Kim Jongin, if he puts pressure on his play, his opponent would definitely lose it. 

As they were ready to battle it out, Luhan got to the court looking all dazzling in his tight white shirt showing off his milky white skin, his jeans hangs perfectly on his hips, emphasizing his thick thighs and the players couldn't help but to look at Luhan's ass like it was definitely asking for it. 

"I see you guys are getting warmed up already." Luhan said his voice echoing the empty basketball court. The two boys couldn't help themselves but to feel their heartbeat raising and suddenly made the cold court turn into a hot, steamy place for sex game. 

"So, are you guys ready to play my game?" Luhan asked, eyeing the two of them as if they were both owned by Luhan. His voice so sultry and teasing. Sehun couldn't help it anymore and walked towards Luhan and smacked his lips to Luhan’s warm pair.. 

Jongin's eyes grew wide at the sudden action. But Jongin isn't one to back down, he grabbed Sehun by his jersey and removed his lips off of Luhan and slammed his own lips on Luhan's too. 

Luhan’s purring, getting intoxicated now but he thinks that they have all night to play the game so he did the most sensible thing to do, Luhan backed off from Jongin's kiss and said, "You guys couldn't wait anymore. So let's play!" 

Luhan got the ball from the floor and walked towards the middle of the basketball court for jump ball. Sehun and Jongin seemed to be warmed up already so they didn't even bother stretch before the game. They took their positions, Luhan looked at Sehun then at Jongin and to both of their surprise, Luhan licked his lips then kissed the ball. The boys gulped at the sight and then Luhan tossed the ball upwards - it's time to play ball. Luhan’s ball. 

\--

Kim Jongin was the first one to get the ball from mid-air. He drove the ball to the basket while Sehun tails him from behind, trying to steal the ball from Jongin's intensive dribbles. Sehun predicts Jongin's next move, but he seems to be swayed when Jongin faked a shot and Sehun was caught off guard. Kim Jongin aimed for a jump shot and the ball bounced off the rim and Sehun rebounded. 

The game just already started but then the court is filled with intensity and Luhan thinks that it's much better to reward the both of them rather having one of them win. 

While watching, Luhan excitingly waits for one of them to score a basket so that he could go by his rules. Luhan never really told them his rules. He wants the game to flow naturally but so far, his eyes are focused not in the game but on the players. 

Sehun distracts Jongin by his series of dribbles, pivoting his way to avoid traveling violation. Jongin's defense is so sharp that Sehun finds it difficult to find an open spot. Sehun pushes his back against his opponent’s chest for offense and Luhan watching from the sidelines thinks they're just too damn sexy. 

Luhan wanted to stop the game already and take both of them since he knows what the two boys want from him and that's what Luhan wants too - a private game. In bed. Naked… Luhan slapped himself back to reality. 

Five minutes left on the shot clock, and no one hasn't earned a point yet. It just proves that Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin live up to their basketball glory. The clock is ticking and Sehun pressures himself to score a basket.

Sehun faked a pass from his left side, Jongin followed through where the ball is and the other quickly freed himself from Jongin's defenses. Sehun was too fast that Jongin wasn't able to follow up and with that Sehun got closer to the basket, the ball boarded straight into the ring. Sehun roared in victory and Jongin was left panting and disappointed in himself. 

Luhan blew his whistle, pausing the game and slow-clapped, "Finally! A basket for Sehun!" He said while he walk towards Sehun. The player was a fury mess - sweating profusely and warmed up. 

"Don't worry Jongin, I'm sure you'll score a basket too." Luhan said as he pat Jongin's shoulder and walked towards Sehun who doesn't know what to do next as Luhan stands in front of him, mischievously smiling, "Remember I said you'll be playing by my rules?" 

Jongin felt hope coming from Luhan's words and Sehun is still confused and distracted by how Luhan looks perfect up close. 

"Well…" Luhan started, his smile didn't leave his lips when suddenly he grabbed Sehun's neck not caring if he’s gonna be sweat stained and targets his eyes on his lips. Luhan then started to kiss him so deep and the first to goal is caught off guard. 

Sehun couldn't believe what was happening. He continues to lip lock with Luhan while Jongin stood dumbfounded and completely mind blown. 

Luhan pulled out from the kiss, catching his breath and licked on his lower lip, tasting Sehun once again. Sehun was left on thin air, he closed his eyes for a sec and finds himself still leaning towards Luhan's lips but he was brought back to reality when he heard Luhan say, "One of my rules: a basket for this," Luhan said as he points at his lips and continued, "I hope you score a basket too, Jongin. It’s gonna be a victory for me if I taste you too." Luhan teasingly said, bringing Jongin back on his toes and Sehun eager to score another basket. 

Sehun was left wanting for more and made a mental note to himself that the next time he scores, he'll definitely use his tongue. 

Before Luhan goes back to the side court and blew each of them a flying kiss and said, "For luck." 

\-- 

Jongin has the ball possession now. He dribbles furiously, eyeing Sehun rabidly. Jongin formulates his next move in the back of his head. He's conscious of Luhan as he tries to get away from Sehun's strong defenses. 

He saw Luhan winked at him and it gave Jongin so much drive to step up his offense and with so much eagerness, he pushed passed Sehun bringing his opponent down the floor and he ran all the way to the basket and did a lay-up and finally scored! 

Luhan jumped up from his seat from excitement.. Sehun still sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily, not wanting to get up, afraid of seeing Jongin lip-lock with Luhan. 

Jongin didn't wait for Luhan to get to him as he ran all the way to his prize. Wrapping his sweaty arms around Luhan's small frame and took Luhan's lips in his own. They kiss as if Sehun isn't in the same room as them. The slapping of their mouths resonating the quiet court and Sehun couldn't help but throw his tantrums on the floor. Luhan anticipated the kiss since he wanted to taste the best of both worlds. 

Luhan didn't mind Jongin's sweat trickling down his face and to their lips. Luhan could taste the saltiness in his sweat as he licked it off Jongin's upper lips. Luhan couldn't care less anymore since Jongin kisses smoothly but hungrily. Their lips outlining each others' and Jongin isn't stopping anytime soon. 

Sehun was getting impatient, he threw the ball towards Jongin's face to stop the kiss which startled the two and Sehun shouted grumpily, "Hey! Get your ass here! The game isn't over yet!" With that Jongin got the ball from the floor and passed it to Sehun rather strongly, the other then caught it and the game begins again. 

\-- 

Luhan bit his lower lip, wanting to have another round with the boys. Heat surrounded Luhan as he feels his own sweat travel down his body. He's watching the game but he isn't really focusing because he busies himself daydreaming of the players - looking at Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin as if they were naked while playing ball. Their long, thick cocks hanging and moving as they steal the basketball from each other. 

Sweat start moistening Luhan's forehead as he continues to imagine the boys' immense cock. Luhan wonders how they would feel like inside of him. He unconsciously lets out a long moan which made the players halt their game. 

Luhan's moan didn't stop as he snakes a hand down his clothed erection, eyes closed, his tongue licking his lips, drowning in his fantasies. 

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other, the ball unconsciously rolled off from Sehun's hold. Then averted their gaze completely at the ball. Another one who makes the point might be able to help Luhan out. 

They hurriedly went for the ball but Sehun is at the advantage as he tries his luck in the three point line but Jongin catched up to his pace and brought up his defenses. Jongin trying to follow the direction of the ball with his extended arms. 

Sehun's getting frustrated at Jongin's determination. Luhan then continued to palm himself and series of moans can be heard from all over the court but that didn't stop the boys from owning a basket.

Luhan's tempting noises sounded like a ten-second timer as Sehun is pressured under Luhan's soft purrs and harmonious moans. Sehun found an open spot at the three point line despite of Jongin's defense. Sehun jumped and released the ball from his hands. They both looked up to the ball flying on air. Jongin eyes the ball with hopes that it would miss but then the ball hit the rim, rolling around the ring and shoot, Sehun scores again! 

Sehun shouted, "Yes!!!", his fist pumps up in the air. Jongin felt like he completely lose the game. Luhan got back to his senses as he heard Sehun's victory. Luhan felt himself wet from down there and called for Sehun. 

Sehun hurriedly ran towards the side court ignoring Kim Jongin's protests that they need to continue the game but Sehun didn't listen to any of it as he ran to Luhan. 

Luhan was on his back, lying down comfortably on the cemented bleachers. It was definitely obvious that Luhan was playing his own game as he was trying to catch his breath. Sehun knelt down in front of Luhan's growing erection. "Do you know the Aussie kiss?" Luhan asked as he tried his best to breathe steadily. Sehun shrugged as his eyes are on Luhan's hand, still palming himself. Teasing Sehun more. 

Seeing that Sehun craves for what is underneath that fitted jeans, Luhan asked, "You know French kiss?" Sehun nodded, eyes still on the prize and Luhan said, "Well it's like that, but from down under." and without further adieu, Sehun groped on Luhan's growing tent and squeezed it hard, repeatedly creating so much friction. Luhan felt a jolt of electricity from down south up to the north. "Ss-ehun! Oh-o nooo!" but Sehun still continued and enjoying Luhan's pleasurable pain.

Kim Jongin groaned and threw the ball with so much force across the court. He doesn't like losing. If Luhan and Sehun are on to playing that kind of game, well he has to join. He was part of the game from start and he will definitely join the ending. 

"Well, your player isn't just Oh Sehun. You still have me." Jongin said as he was already beside Luhan and his hands are already on the hem of Luhan's white shirt. Luhan looked at Jongin, tears were already forming his eyes since Sehun continues to massage his bulge. "No!" Luhan shouted but rather moaned, his voice echoing the court. "Sorry, Luhan. Jongin and I are teammates," Sehun said and with his words, Jongin pulled Luhan's shirt over his head, exposing Luhan's naked torso. Luhan's nipples are pink and fully aroused. 

Jongin just smiled at Luhan's pleading reaction and started first with Luhan's neck. Sucking hard on his white skin that is now slowly turning red. Luhan is purring continuously at first but gradually sounding like whimpers now that his fly is already out of his boxers. When did Sehun manage to unzip Luhan's pants? How can Luhan be aware of what is happening when Sehun is sucking intensely on his hard-on and Jongin sucking on his nipples? 

The boys couldn't take the building heat so Sehun removed his jersey and Jongin followed soon after. Their bodies glistening with sweat over the court's bright lights. Shot clock still ongoing and the buzzer will have to wait 'till the game is over but the game is far from over as Kim Jongin pulled down his basketball shorts and jerks himself off as he kisses Luhan's lips. His tongue wanders around Luhan's mouth while Sehun is so busy engulfing Luhan's balls, sucking on every nerve endings as he thumb the tip of Luhan's cock that is already oozing with pre-cum. 

"No! No-oooo" Luhan pleads as he involuntarily arched his back as Jongin slightly bit his budding nipple while Sehun bobbed his head all the way down to Luhan's length. Sehun hollows his cheeks as he continued to make Luhan wetter. Jongin thought that Luhan was too noisy so he shut him up by directing Luhan's head to his lengthy and thick cock. "Shhhh, now suck me!" Jongin said as he pushes Luhan's head all the way to his length, Luhan choked at Jongin's cock. 

Meanwhile, while Jongin mouth-fucks Luhan, Sehun's getting ready to fuck Luhan from behind. He licked his finger before inserting it to Luhan's unstretched hole. Luhan was pushed further to Jongin's cock as Sehun inserted his finger to the zero-shaped hole. Sehun then continued to insert another finger, scissoring Luhan's inside and pushed it further to hit the spot. Luhan groaned, his breathing unsteady as he was hit from behind and filled by the mouth. 

Jongin thrusts himself faster for Luhan to have full access on his cock. Luhan is already tearing up at Jongin's pace and bigness while Sehun's three fingers are now on his hole. Luhan even managed to shout, "Ff-uck yes!!" and his heavy panting can be heard all over the basketball court. Sehun aligned his blessed cock on Luhan's hole and lunges himself inside making Luhan out of his wits. 

Being filled with Sehun's cock is excruciatingly painful but extremely pleasurable. Jongin pulled out his cock after Sehun inserted himself on Luhan and Jongin hated seeing Luhan's cock unattended so he hovered his body over Luhan's torso and sucked from there. So now, Jongin caged Luhan's small frame in between his legs. 

As Jongin sucks of Luhan, Luhan protests in moans, incoherently rumbling, "Why? J-just me?" As Sehun hits him all the way to the hilt, Sehun said in heavy breathing, "You love aussie kisses and I'm hitting you from down under." Luhan just bit on his lower lip wriggling from too much excitement and from Jongin's strong thighs on both his sides. 

One more, two more, six more lunges to Luhan's hole, Sehun is nearing his climax and one last thrust, hot cum exploded all inside Luhan and with Jongin's fast sucking, Luhan couldn't take it anymore, "I-I am, hmmm, cum-mming!" Jongin jerked him off fast and hot, white cum squirted from Luhan's cock and to his stomach. Leaving the three of them panting heavily. 

But Jongin isn't contented as he told Sehun, "It's my time to score some basket." Luhan isn't even done coming yet as Sehun makes way for Jongin and without any caution whatsoever, Jongin fitted himself perfectly into Luhan's hole. Luhan was taken to a new level of pleasure. If Sehun's cock hit in all directions, Jongin's aim straight for the score. "Shi-it!" Luhan groaned as Jongin thrusts slowly but surely. Luhan's hole clenched around Jongin's immense cock. Jongin was teasing Luhan as a punishment for all the tease that he made earlier. 

Sehun palmed Luhan's still hard-on, his other hand on one of Luhan's nipple and his lips are on Luhan's mouth. Sehun kisses as if Luhan's mouth is the icing on top of a cupcake. He made sure he tastes every inch of Luhan's lips. Luhan couldn't do anything but to surrender himself to Sehun and Jongin shooting bullets directly to his prostate. 

Jongin's pace is like running seconds on their shot clock. Fast and non-stopping. He thrusts as if his dick wouldn't hit climax anytime soon. Pushing and pulling, in and out, fastly going for Luhan. Luhan is already seeing stars as he was also being jerked off by Sehun. 

"Luhan, I think you need to suck me off." Sehun whispered to Luhan's ear and he obeyed since he knows if he says no, Sehun would probably just force his dick inside his mouth. Luhan sucked Sehun's cock too, engulfing all of him in his mouth. Luhan couldn't breath from being hit by Jongin and being manhandled by Sehun mixed with sweat and the heat building up in the court. 

Jongin went for a fast-break move on Luhan's hole seeing as the shot clock will be exhausted and soon the buzzer will fill the once tranquil court while Sehun maneuvers his dick all the way to Luhan's mouth and Luhan will be losing himself again for the upteenth time and as the timer obnoxiously made its buzzing sound the three of them came simultaneously. 

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin won yet another game. 

Luhan is a hot mess, his heavily breathes of exhaustion resonates the entire court but then he managed to say, "That was a fucking good game." 

\--

That basketball deal turned into threat to those who still wants to pursue Luhan. Sehun and Jongin couldn't take their claw off of Luhan but always ready to use these claws to drive Luhan's suitors away. No one knows if the one-on-one game already happened (since it was exclusive for Luhan to watch) but base on what people on campus see, it was probably played well by both players and won already because now, Luhan has both Sehun and Jongin wrapped around his finger. 

Gossips spread all over the university. Even the faculty members talk about it since they never thought that Luhan would do such things to innocent basketball players. Luhan is known to be very shy, quiet and an intelligent student so how is it possible? 

Little did they know that the players are far from being innocent. Rumor has it that Luhan is the real player here. Having Jongin take care of him from head to torso and Sehun cater him from torso all the way down to his feet. But, all these rumors are true. 100% real. Sehun and Jongin treat Luhan as their princess. 

They both give him what he wants and even the things that he doesn't want (at the moment) like two alternating blowjobs under a picnic table during lunchtime on campus, hand jobs (one on his dick and the other on his balls) in the library and sometimes making out sessions in quiet hallways.That's how pampered Luhan is with Sehun and Jongin. Such thoughtful and caring 'boyfriends'. 

Luhan hates being labeled and the center of attention but who gives a fuck now that two of the most wanted students in the whole university answers to his every beck and call. He is now the slut, player, sex maniac, bitch etc...but who gives a damn? He's protected and well secured. 

Luhan's friends are surprisingly supportive of him. How can they not? His friends are already the sluttiest, dirtiest, addicts of them all, though they don't admit it outside their circle, it's super obvious already. Chanyeol and Baekhyun wouldn't care about all those eyes who look at them utterly disgusted when they kiss, tongues always down each others’ throats and Lay, he doesn't have anyone but he would always sleep with random people and offer them his bag of weeds. He's always on the high and Luhan cares for him so much since he might overdose on it but Lay would always tell him groggily, “Don’t worry, Han. It’s organic.”. 

Luhan is a very caring person. But with his boys, he is always extra caring. 

\--

Since the boys are busy with their basketball training, Luhan sits alone at one of the tables just outside the gym. His friends are busy messing with their own lives so he tries to live up to his reputation to his professors that he is still the shy, quiet and the intelligent student that he is and studies while he waits for the boys. 

Thirty minutes to reading his biology book, a guy with fluffy cheeks and round eyes asked him if he could sit with him. Seeing that the other tables are full and he's alone, Luhan said yes. He wasn't talking to the guy but the guy stares at him and Luhan felt creeped out and scowled at the guy. 

"Sorry, sorry! I have a bad habit of staring. I'm a new student here. I'm Minseok." Minseok offered his hand to Luhan and just when he was about to take his hand and introduce himself, an obvious clearing of throat is heard followed by, "I think you're in the wrong table." 

Minseok looked at his right and saw Sehun towering him, brows furrowed angrily and glaring at him intently. 

"Hey, Sehun!" Luhan greeted him with a warm smile but Sehun ignored him since Minseok is still sitting down as if he didn't get the message that he wants him gone. "What are you still doing here?" Sehun asked in authority. 

Luhan smiled at Minseok apologetically and just when Minseok was about to leave the table, he bumps into a hard chest, a pair of dark eyes glaring at him just as much and cornered him in angles that he tries to cross, "Is this guy bothering you, Luhan?" Jongin asked blatantly.

"No, Jongin! Let him go." Luhan ordered and Jongin jokingly had his fist in front of Minseok's face and the latter ran off like he's about to pee in his pants. 

"Hey, Luhan!" Jongin greeted and kissed his cheek. Sehun did the same and they all sat down, people in the area looking at them as if the three are up for some scandal but they don't care. 

"You guys didn't have to do that. Poor, Minseok. All he wanted was to share a table." Luhan cooed but the boys ignored him. They don't want anyone sharing anything with Luhan except for them. 

"Anyways, remember the game that we won for you?" Sehun asked and Luhan looked at him suspiciously. "Of course, I remember. How can I possibly forget?" Luhan answered, suspicion turned to mischief. 

"Well we need you to do a favor for us." Jongin said, a smirk left his mouth. 

"What is it? Anything for my boys." 

"It's your turn to win our game for us." Sehun said, a plan rolled up in his sleeves and Luhan couldn't quite figure it out. 

"How?" Luhan asked rather unknowingly but there's one thing he could think of when his boys say the word 'game'. 

"Surprise us." Jongin replied as he takes his hand to Luhan's thigh and of course, Sehun has his hand on the other thigh. 

\--

Luhan just figured things out that what the boys meant by 'game' is the school's actual game on Saturday. He really thought they'll have the private one again (although it seems public already). 

He was thinking of nasty, dirty ways on how to win but seeing as it's for everyone to see, he should plot something exciting but subtle. He called his friends for advice since they're the only ones who could help him when it comes to crazy kind of ideas. 

"Luhan, are you seriously asking us for help? That's nothing compared to you dry humping one of your boys in the school's yard." Baekhyun said as he continues to run his fingers on Chanyeol's hair. And they're in sort of a role play. Baekhyun slightly biting his boyfriend's neck as if he's Dracula. 

"Babe, suck me off. Now." Chanyeol uttered playfully and Baekhyun giggled at his boyfriend's tease. Luhan laughed at his insane friends. They're always like this and Luhan finds it nice to be around them.

"Guys. Stop that. Do you know where I can get new stocks of cocaine? I kinda ran out of supply." Lay asked groggily. His eyes hooded and it seemed like he just took a hit of his favorite marijuana. 

"Lay are you like our deer here? Asking us stuff that you expertly know?" Baekhyun sarcastically asked and smacked Lay on the back of his head. The druggie just smiled lazily at them and laughed weirdly. Luhan wanted to tell Lay to stop using drugs but he tried enough and it just ends up with continues bickering and friendship is more important to Luhan so he lets him be. 

"No, I'm serious, Baek. I want my boys to win!" Luhan getting stressed already. He wants to exert so much effort like how Sehun and Jongin exerted so much for him during their private game. It isn't easy dealing with the slutty one. 

"Okay. But, are you up for some stripping in public?" His sassy friend asked and his boyfriend, Chanyeol gave him a toothy grin and Lay just collapsed on top of the table (no worries, they're all used to him falling asleep anywhere). 

Luhan never dreamed of going all out but in order to repay for his favor, why not. The boys are worth the risk. 

\--

It's roughly 36 degrees celsius in Korea but Luhan decided to wear clothes that are only worn during winter. "Hahahahaha. Oh my God, Luhan. Hahahaha." Lay laughing euphorically because seriously people are already staring at him, sweating under the almost three layers of clothing. This is all part of his plan and he's doing this for his boys. Though Lay still is clueless as fuck as to why he's wearing winter clothes but the lovers, Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew about their friend's plan. "We'll be right beside you, Luhan. Go to your boys first." Baekhyun told him, 

"Honey, could you please drag Lay here. He might pounce on that cheerleader with pompoms." Baekhyun ordered Chanyeol over the loud cheers from the university's pep squad and Lay is already trying to woo the squad's team captain. 

"I'll see you guys! Take a sit near the ring okay? Somewhere easy to see by players. Thanks!" Luhan said and made his way to the players' dugout to give Sehun and Jongin their good luck. 

Luhan avoided all the eyes that are weirdly looking at him. Whispers of "Isn't he feeling hot?” coming from judgemental people. In the back of his mind he replies, "Oh yeah, I'm freakin feeling hot but the whole court would be hotter later." and hurried for to the locker room. 

When he got there, he hesitated to enter since he might see other players changing their clothes or naked and his boys might get pissed at him and punish him right before the game starts but he doesn't want that. What he really wants is to surprise his boys with victory. 

Right when he was about to enter the dugout, Sehun and Jongin pushed the doors open looking really fresh and all hyped up. When they saw Luhan wrapped with so much clothing, they both got worried. "Luhan, are you sick?" Sehun asked bothered , his hand pressed on Luhan's forehead. 

"Yeah, Luhan. If you were feeling sick you should've stayed home and waited for us to take care of you." Jongin said concerned as he tries to remove Luhan's heavy coat. Luhan lets out a small laugh and removed Jongin's hand away, "Aww. My boys so worried about me. But, I'm okay guys. This is me doing you the favor." 

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other, puzzled look plastered on their faces. How can Luhan do them the favor by dressing up as an eskimo? 

"I'll win you guys your game. I'm sure." Luhan said as he brings his lips to Sehun's lips and to Jongin's then whispered alluringly, "Good luck." And gave each of them a seductive wink before leaving for the arena. 

\--

His friends are sitting just below the court where Sehun and Jongin would shoot some basket. People are all hyped up, excited for the semi-finals. Loud roars, screams of 'LET'S GO SEHUN!' and 'SHOOT SOME BALLS, JONGIN!' along with the clattering of drums filled the arena and Luhan felt his stomach churn when the game hasn't even started yet. "Omg. I think I ate something bad. My stomach hurts like fuck." Luhan shouted loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, and his friend just laughed and patted his back, "You're just nervous, Luhan. But, for your boys..." 

Luhan couldn't take it anymore and removed his heavy coat. Showing a layer of jacket underneath with a fur hanging on his collar. 

Lay saw his outfit and laughed hysterically again, throwing pieces of popcorn at Luhan and it instantly tangles with the fur. "You went all out for this. Hahahahaha." Luhan pushed Lay aside but his friend was pushed back against this beautiful girl and then suddenly Lay grabbed the girl's neck and kissed her full on the lips. Yup, Lay is high as fuck. But, surprisingly, the said girl reciprocated the kiss. 

The already extremely loud arena got even louder when the players from their university entered the court. Wearing their coordinated maroon jerseys, representing the university's color, with the emblem printed just above the center and matching shoes. 

Luhan tries to spot jersey number 94 and 88 amongst the team and there they are... Sehun and Jongin standing out, in all their sexiness and oozing charisma. Fan girls continue to chant their names, even the opposing team's supporters are going gaga over them. Luhan can't help but to be proud of his kings. 

For him to be noticed by the two players who are currently busy warming up, doing some stretchings for agility, Luhan removed his fur and twirls it up in the air, cheering distinctly with the right cheerleader tone, "Go Sehun! Go Jongin! I'mma fuck- you-hard!" 

He received a lot of growling, scowling and quite a lot stares from fangirls and faculty members but he doesn't care because he was noticed by his boys. 

Sehun stood in the three point line and took a deep breath and positioned the ball in his hand and released it and scores! He kissed his index finger and pointed towards Luhan. Luhan felt his face flushed and reciprocated by a flying kiss. Luhan scowling at the envious fangirls behind, sticking his tongue out. 

Jongin on the other hand, is stretching his muscles just in front of the crowd where Luhan can obviously spot him. Luhan continues to be the boy's own cheerleader then Jongin pulled his jersey top all the way to his forehead to wipe his sweat, showing his perfectly carved abs and Luhan couldn't help it and screamed louder than all the fangirls in the arena, "FUCK ME JONGIN!! FUCK ME!!" Jongin left a smirk and shouted, "Later!" 

The buzzer made its obnoxious sound signaling the start of the game. The announcer's voice booming the arena to introduce the first five players. ".......power forward number 88, Kim Jongin and finally center number 94, Oh Sehun." The crowd goes wild. Luhan is ready for his game plan. 

\--

Sehun and Jongin tag teamed to defend their opponent. The crowd continuously screaming and shouting their lungs out but Luhan was clutching on to his jacket, anticipating for his boys to score some basket. Jongin stole the ball and from the center, passed it to Sehun and he did a lay-up then Sehun scored! Luhan removed his jacket, waving it in front of the boys revealing his gray cardigan. His game plan: One article of clothing per the boy's basket. 

Sehun and Jongin were attentive enough to notice their princess waving his jacket around and around, the boys high fived, instantly getting Luhan's game plan. 

Call them selfish or ball huggers, Sehun and Jongin stealing the ball from their teammates' hands just to see Luhan remove another clothing. Sehun saw Jongin swiftly offensing to the three point line, he passed it to him and with a fake shot, he confused his blocker and released the ball. It hit the rim and went through the basket undoubtedly. Jongin scored a three! Sehun and Jongin chest bumped and glanced at Luhan, in only his white long sleeves. The boys wonder how many more shots they need to make for Luhan to be completely naked. 

Five minutes left to the end of the first quarter. To the boys' advantage, their coach gave both of them the game, meaning their teammates would pass the ball to them so they could score some basket. Sehun and Jongin were already hyped up and focused. They need to see Luhan naked. 

"You're left with just your long sleeves, tank top..." Baekhyun keeping score but then Sehun takes a jump shot and scores! "Again again! Tank top, pair of socks, shoes... pants... and boxers." Baekhyun reminds Luhan and he removes his long sleeves, now revealing his tank top. Glad he could now breathe in air. 

"Do you think they'll score more? I don't think it's okay to strip." Luhan shouted over the muffled screams of supporters. 

"Dude, you've been stripping already. You'll be fine!" Chanyeol coaxed, his sexy deep shouting voice caused some of the girls to look in his direction only to find Baekhyun growling at them. 

"I think I need to stay there." Luhan said, pointing at a secluded area, close but not so close to the players' bench. Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave him a thumbs up... where is Lay? 

Luhan excused himself, clutching all his clothes from the strip teasing and hurriedly ran to the secluded space, hoping that his boys noticed him transfer. 

Of course, Sehun and Jongin did notice and they thought it's perfect. They don't want others to see Luhan's treasure. Luhan notices Sehun and Jongin looking in his direction and flew them a kiss and mouthed, "Fighting!" 

Two minutes to the end of the first quarter. Sehun and Jongin are planning to ditch the game since they already did what is expected of them. All the assists, blocks, offenses and defenses they made are good enough to escape the game. Jongin scored another three points, and on cue, Luhan removes his tank top. Showing off his petite figure, milky white skin, lines of muscles and the boys couldn't wait to remove his pants for him. 

Thanks to Sehun and Jongin, all eyes are on the game and not on Luhan who is now ready to remove his pants because Sehun is on the verge of trying to escape intense defenses from his opponent and from the shaded area of the court, he shoots and flawlessly made the basket! Just when Luhan was about to unbutton his pants, the buzzer made its obnoxious sound yet again, signaling the end of the quarter. Sehun and Jongin went to their bench, threw their towels on the ground, left without any word, their coach angrily shouts but they ignored it and ran to where Luhan is standing. 

They both dragged Luhan away from the court and on the way to the arena's basement. The halls are clear since everyone is inside watching the game. The timing is all good since the game is on timeout. "I see you're very naughty, Luhan." Jongin whispered in his ear and Sehun lets out a smirk. He is being dragged with each of the players' arm hooked around his limbs, he breathes heavily. "Wwh-re are you ta-king me?" His voice hitched as if he's the victim in the situation, but it's all an act since Luhan likes being treated this way - rough and very tough. 

They arrived at a storage room filled with sports equipments. Racks and metal carriers of basketballs and volleyballs, nets for soccer and tennis racquets hanging on the walls. Metal lockers surrounding the room. It looks like an old dugout, dust and cobwebs growing on the walls. The sound of the crowd echoing the room. It's dark inside with a little bit of light coming from the door's window. They made Luhan sit down on top of the carrier. "So, you were such a strip tease back there, Luhan." Sehun said, his voice slightly grungy. Luhan bit on his lower lip and eye on his prizes with full intent. Jongin grabbed a racquet from the wall and slightly fingers its strings while smiling at Luhan, full of mischiefs. Sehun has his hand on Luhan's face, tracing the curves of his lips.

Jongin slightly nodded at Sehun, time for plan execution. Then without any warnings, Sehun pins Luhan down on the carrier. His back involuntary arches as it hit the cold metal. "No-not here. It's uncomf-" before he even finish his sentence, Jongin had his hand to Luhan's already unbuttoned jeans and Sehun's hands on his nipples. There's a tight rope hanging just above Luhan's head and Sehun said, "Because you were such a slut back there, we'll have to punish you..." and pinched Luhan's nipples hardly. Luhan heavily breaths as Jongin massages his crotch uncontrollably, teeth gritted and his pacing fast. "Hold on to the rope. You are not allowed to do anything." Sehun said, ordering Luhan and so he did as he was told. He clutches to the rope tight and Jongin has effortlessly removed Luhan's pants all the way down to his ankles, leaving his boxers on while Sehun brings his lips to Luhan's already parted mouth. 

Seeing Luhan's already hard cock, Jongin took it to his mouth. Licking a stripe of oozing pre-cum on its tip and went down to his length. Luhan writhes as Jongin bobs his head fast, kneading his balls and Sehun continuously wanders his tongue in Luhan's mouth. Luhan lets go of the rope because the sensation building up is just too much for him to handle but Sehun grips it back up and grumbled, "Who told you to let go?" But he didn't obey, instead he wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck and kissed him back, sloppy, wet kisses but who cares? Jongin grabs Luhan's ass and directs it up for better access to his throbbing cock and pushes him further creating friction. The ball carrier already making rustic sound as it's constantly being rattled from too much movements. 

Sehun removed Luhan's arms away from him, their lips lost contact, "You are not allowed to touch!" Sehun firmly holds Luhan's hands but Luhan writhes his hands free and Sehun loses his temper and pinned Luhan's wrist down to the carrier. "Sehun! Jongin! Please. I... need to touch..." Luhan pleadingly protested. Jongin was being nice and told Sehun to let Luhan go. But, Sehun being the sadistic one, carried Luhan off of the carrier and laid him down on top of the sprawled soccer nets. 

Luhan's skin hitting the rough, prickly texture of the net. Making his back to slightly turn red with web-like marks forming as Sehun pins him down south. The material of his jersey shorts builds friction to Luhan's already throbbing cock, moving in fluid motions. Luhan breathlessly moans as he endures the building pleasure, "Se-hun..." 

Jongin wants to hear his name moaned out by their princess too, so he removed his jersey shorts, exposing his already hard thick cock and grabbed Luhan's languid arms and wrapped it around his waist for Luhan to get the full access on his dick. Luhan did his signature kittenish licks on his lower lip, "Oh Jongin..." he purred and started to lick on the slit and run his tongue down the veins of Jongin's thick cock. Jongin smirked at the sight of Luhan engulfing his manhood. 

Luhan contorts his body to literally have Sehun cater to him torso down to his feet and Jongin to take care of him, head to torso. Sehun has already let his fly out, jerking himself while groping Luhan's still throbbing cock. Sehun notices Luhan's clenching hole and slicks his pre-cum in his finger and pushed it inside Luhan. Making Luhan whimper against Jongin's cock. His moans and groans getting louder as Sehun inserts another finger and Jongin thrusting his hips fast. 

After being scissored open, Sehun spreads his pre-cum to his length and inserted the head of his dick to Luhan's hole. Luhan let's go of Jongin's cock and involuntary arches his back to meet Sehun's immensely hard dick. Sehun grips on Luhan's hard cock while he rides him. And Jongin slams his mouth to Luhan's and wrenches on Luhan's nipple. The buzzer made it's obnoxious sound again, signaling the end of the second quarter and Luhan felt his stomach tipping, Sehun hitting his spot directly and just before the buzz noise ends, glorious cum sputtered on top of his stomach. 

\--

Third quarter begins, marking the start of yet another excruciating pleasure for Luhan. Just when he thought the boys were over him, Jongin takes Sehun's place, "On your hands and knees!" Jongin orders and Luhan obeys. His body, red from the friction built by the texture of the net but that didn't stop him from following his boys. Luhan likes it when his boys goes one on one with him. 

One, Jongin's three digits pushing and pulling torridly in his hole on One, Sehun pushes Luhan's head towards his lengthy cock. Both of them thrusting, Luhan feels their magnitude shaking him along with his trembling nerves. Slapping of skin mixed with Luhan's moans and breathless purrs resonate the old dugout. Sehun clutches on to Luhan's hair and guides him directly to his cock. Jongin has his tongue inside Luhan's puckered hole and Luhan couldn't do anything but to move in their direction. Sehun could already feel sensation burning to his crotch as Luhan twist his balls and swallow him full, choking, tearing up in the midst of pleasure. 

"Let-me-have-you, Jongin-ahhh!" Luhan mustered to scream Jongin's name as the latter inserts his full length without doubt. 

Rocking his body to Luhan straight to his sweet spot. Jongin holds on to Luhan's hips and directly pushes himself. The pressure strongly hits Luhan's system, feeling all the spasms contracting from too much thrusting. His legs languidly steadies as Jongin gropes to his cock. Jongin pushes his dick inside his clenching hole and pulls his dick in and out. Luhan incoherent as his mouth is being filled with Sehun's cock and, "Yes fuck, Luhan! Aghhh!" Sehun groans as he spurts fresh white cum on Luhan's mouth. Luhan swirls the cum in his mouth and swallows it, "You taste so lovely, babe." He mutters and Sehun kissed him full. 

Jongin is on the verge of coming as well. One, two, three more strong lunges. His moans getting louder by the second, eyes wide shut as Luhan bounces himself to Jongin's length. "Come for me, baby." Luhan breathlessly said and one more jab to the sweet spot... Jongin finds his climax and coming full on Luhan's hole. Hot white liquid, dripping and sliding to his legs. Luhan felt all exhaustion as he laid on top of the net. 

End of third quarter. 

\--

By the start of fourth quarter, Luhan couldn't feel his limbs. His laying on his stomach, burying his body to the net. His body marked with red spots. He's exhausted, sweaty and really really aching. Jongin and Sehun sprawled in either sides of Luhan, panting and catching their breaths as well. Their cocks still standing and hard. They wanted more, Luhan needs to finish their game. 

Sehun rolled over to look at Luhan's fucked up face. Hair sticking out in different directions, breathing heavily. It's not like Luhan to give up on his boys. So Sehun slowly snakes his hand to Luhan's bruised butt cheeks and parted them to find that familiar hole. Sehun inserted a digit, and poking it inside fast. Luhan groans in pain as he was already worn out. Fed up. Used. So, this is how a basketball player does their game. Four quarters to play. 

Jongin helped Sehun and inserted a digit too. So now the two players shoots Luhan's basket. Luhan groans in pain but he was devouring it. Biting on his lower lip for dear life and he scoots up to catch his dick and jerks it fast. His face buried to the net as he continues to move his hand, making his pace solid while the two boys continues to slay his hole. 

"I- I can't take it any-more..." Luhan helplessly muttered. His voice hitching, he really sounds tired already but the boys think it's not enough yet. They each inserted another finger. Now, four fingers are going out on all his directions. The tight hole of Luhan already wide, two dicks can be forced inside but the players love their princess too much and spared him his life and just sticked with their fingers. 

"I-I am c-coming!!" Luhan announced and the boys speeds their pace and inserts their fingers uncontrollably, teeth gritted and Luhan collapses and lays down on his release. "That was fun." Luhan managed to say as his vision turn to blur and blacked out. 

The buzzer made yet another obnoxious sound. End of Fourth quarter.

 

\--

 

EPILOGUE 

"Babe, if we were to fuck in this Arena, where will we do it?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, thinking of all the places where they can possibly find Luhan. The game has already ended so they assumed that he was also done with his own game. The university is going to the championships and Baekhyun thinks Luhan needs to train more if he is going to be champion. 

Just when the lovers are about to go down to the basement, they saw Sehun, Luhan, and Jongin struggling to go up the stairs. Luhan looks okay, but exhaustion plastered in his face while the players just looks fucked up. Their aura just says one thing, sex. Luhan made his boys as his human crutches. 

"Oh my God! Luhan! What happened to you!" Baekhyun worriedly said as he runs to his friend. Sehun and Jongin guides Luhan since he might fall. Luhan lets out a small laugh and explains, "Baekhyun, don't worry. I'm super okay. I'm just sort of injured." 

Chanyeol raised his brow, suspicious of the three. Baekhyun had his arms crossed across his chest. "No, really. We took care of Luhan." Jongin said, a playful smirk left his mouth. Luhan kissed Jongin's cheek but Baekhyun isn't buying it though it is very obvious what just happened with them.   
"He liked the injuries." Sehun followed up, smiling menacingly, earning a kiss on the cheeks from Luhan. 

"Friends, it's worth it. I'm MVP." Luhan proudly said as he removed his arms around his boys' and limps his way to the stairs. 

A smile left his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you reached this far, thank you so much for giving this fic a try! I hope you're not too exhausted reading through this fic (coz I had a very hard time writing smut hahaha) but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
